Haruhi's Revenge
by Blazing Aurora
Summary: After the dance party where Haruhi ended up kissing Kanako, Haruhi decides to exact a bit of revenge on the host club, by taking them to a club in the commoners district. How will they cope, with all their illusions blown out of the water? HaruhiXTamaki


**Yo! This is my first time writing Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, and I realise that Haruhi is a bit OOC to be exacting revenge in the first place, but if she isn't OOC then the story kind of doesn't work… Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it, and leave me a review to give me your opinions; only no flames please! My confidence in my writing is iffy at the best of times. Anyway, Ja ne! Blazing Aurora.**

--

Kanako and her fiancé twirled around in the final dance of the evening at the Host Club's Dance Party. Haruhi was shooting dark looks at Kyouya and Tamaki at odd intervals, causing Tamaki to look very worried and nervous, and Kyouya to stare her down in a 'and-what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it-hmm?' way. Haruhi sniffed and looked away; Kyouya assumed the smug smirk look, but somehow lost it with her next few comments. You see, unlike the other members of the Ouran High School Host Club, Kyouya knew exactly what Haruhi was talking about in her barter with the twins…

"You do realise that you are going to pay for this, don't you? That went beyond the call of duty…" Tamaki winced even further, this was all Kyouya's fault! He was the one who switched the giver of the kiss at the last minute! It wasn't his fault that he'd slipped on a banana skin en route to saving his precious daughter and ended up shoving Haruhi into Kanako for a full blown kiss… Really!

"How exactly do you plan on making us pay precisely? Lets bear in mind here that you still owe the club eight million ryo!" The twins stated in unison, honestly curious, although they too looked slightly worried at the evil grin that Haruhi shot them.

"You've shown me the highlife of the noble elite. This extravagant party being only a small part of your courtship rituals. It's only fair that I return the favour and show you some of _our_ 'courtship' rituals…" Haruhi shot the king and shadow king darker looks that this time caused both of them to wince. "Be at my place Saturday night 10pm. Oh, and it's probably best if you bring ID. Ja ne!" Haruhi stalked off leaving a pale Kyouya. What had he started with that daring glance?

--

Haruhi put her hair in its final position and smoothed her dress down before checking the clock. 9:56. Almost time, indeed just as she thought this the doorbell rang. It was just as well her dad was out working tonight, and that he thought that she was at a sleepover. If he knew what she was about to do… Yeah… It was probably best not to think about it. Opening the door revealed a pristine Tamaki… in a… Tux?

"I don't think you appreciate where we're going Tamaki…" Haruhi sweat dropped at the thought. Tamaki though looked as clueless as ever.

"We're going to a party with an old club of yours ne? Surely this is suitable… Maybe I should have worn the white tux with tails…" Kyouya entered behind him.

"Sorry about that Haruhi… I tried to explain but he didn't understand apparently about the commoners clubs. Look king, you have to wear these where we're going to blend in." Kyouya handed Tamaki some designer jeans and a buttoned t-shirt with no tie that could be undone halfway at the front. Tamaki froze and turned to look at Haruhi with a serious expression. Taking in her high heels and short dress he uttered in a dangerously low voice.

"_We're going to the Latin District? Are you insane! OUR DAUGHTER WOULD BE MOLESTED WITHIN MINUTES OF SETTING FOOT THERE!!"_

"Really? Wow! This sounds like a cool place! Completely unsuitable for Haruhi-chan… But cool!" The Hitachiin twins entered Haruhi's apartment with Honey and Mori.

"I'd forgotten you grew up in France… Although I'm not familiar with this 'Latin District'" Kyouya looked pensive.

"Don't worry Haru-chan! Me and Mori-senpai will protect you!" Honey preached down from his perch on Mori's shoulders. Haruhi however just giggled.

"It's _you_ that need to be worried… I can hold my own there but you guys are going top be sooo out of your depth. Just like I was at that dance party; although at least it should be easier for you to pick up the dance style than it was for me to learn ballroom dancing. Besides, I know the patron. He and my father worked together for many years before my dad decided to go… queer…" Haruhi twirled and walked out of the apartment. The members of the host club considering this a miracle with the heels she was wearing. Although by club standards they weren't _that_ high… Haruhi suddenly stopped and wheeled around.

"Oh. I hope you bought that ID. With your prestigious identities it should be easy for you to get drinks… coming?" Before walking off. Tamaki turned the most amazing colour of puce before racing after her. Kyouya sighed, and following less quickly explained his feelings to the four other members that joined him.

"Somehow… I feel that we are about to be totally humiliated…"

--

The host club entered the Latino club (Tamaki groaned in despair) and were instantly engulfed in the deep bass music that vibrated in their very sternum. Haruhi beckoned them forwards to the slightly quieter area of the bar.

"Kikamaru-ji-san! I've got some friends I'd like you to meet!" The landlord ambled over to the group and instantly gave Haruhi her red wristband that authorised her to buy alcohol. There'd already been trouble with the bouncers at the front door.

_Flashback_

_Tamaki threw a tantrum at the front door, which did nothing to alleviate the problem of his age; the host club males were stunned that their parentage held no authority here. Kyouya sighed in relief, well until Haruhi strode confidently forward._

"_It's okay boys. They're with me… I'm here to see Kikamaru-ji-san."_

"_Of course Fujioka-sama! Forgive us for this scene!" Haruhi smiled at them as they were let into the club, once again showing the host club members how cute she looked. Apparently this charm worked on the bouncers as well as the noble elite. Kyouya hung his head as his imminent doom was secured. What would his father say?_

_End Flashback_

Haruhi smiled winsomely at her 'Kikamaru-ji-san' before saying.

"It's probably best if dad didn't know that I was here oji-san. You know what he can be like! Besides, I have six strong men here, one of whom is the national Karate and Judo champion from the Haninozuka family and the national kendo champion from the Morinozuka family as another. Put those together with the fact that this is such an honourable establishment I'm sure we can forget about this meeting ne? These men are reliable and honourable, I'll vouch for them!" Haruhi gave Kikamaru the puppy dog eyes treatment to which he folded almost instantly, smiling at Haruhi as he secured red wristbands on the other members of the group (Minus Honey. Not even Kikamaru would believe that he was of age). Haruhi smiled as she turned to the group.

"You all have your mobile phones and your wallets? Good. Keep it that way, you'll need it to stay in touch and prove your identity. Stay in groups of at least two." Kyouya sidled over to Honey and Mori, instinctively knowing that they weren't going to get _too_ involved in all of this, though the twins smirked. "Oh, and I know this sounds basic, but don't go of with any strangers or drink stuff that you haven't seen poured by the bartender yourself, there are some unsavoury characters here and I'd rather we didn't end up in intensive care…" Kyouya paled, but hurried off with Mori and Honey when they ambled off. The twins were long gone to cause panic, mayhem and destruction, leaving Tamaki who had a serious look on his face that made it obvious that he was going to be glued to her side all night. Apparently he had first hand knowledge of this 'Latin-District', and was determined to guard her from harm. Haruhi smirked, '_this can be solved_' she thought as she hailed the bartender and flashed her wristband. One added extra of knowing the landlord and having _red_ wristbands… The drinks were free…

--

Three hours later and the twins were very… lubricated will we say? Mori, Honey, and Kyouya watched wide eyed as they wound their way round the dance floor with varying female partners, having picked up on the dance style very easily. Tamaki and Haruhi reclined in one of the sofas surrounding the dance floor, watching their friends. Well. Haruhi was watching the twins; Tamaki kept glancing at Haruhi every time they swayed with their partners to the upbeat music, steadily growing more and more red in the face until he resembled a ripe tomato. Not that Haruhi noticed this of course… Nor that he was thinking about how she would move if given the opportunity. It wasn't feelings of course! It was fatherly affection for his daughter… but then why were these foreign feelings invading his body with every second.

"So. Did you actually go to the Latin-District when you were in France? Or is it just rumours that you've heard?" Tamaki jumped in surprise at Haruhi's voice. But declining to give her a straight answer. Instead standing and offering her his hand.

"I could probably show you that better than I could answer you Haruhi-hime." His voice unconsciously taking on his 'Host voice'. Haruhi laughed cutely, taking his hand before slapping his shoulder gently with her other hand.

"We're not in the third music room at Ouran, baka. There's no need for that here!" She didn't get the reply she was expecting though… Instead of looking abashed or spouting poetry he grinned wickedly and led her towards the dance floor.

'I was hoping you were going to say something like that…" Haruhi gulped, only now anticipating her impending doom as he settled into the club style dancing that suited the fast songs with experience and flair. Ah… So he had been to the Latin-District then? Grinning wickedly she mentally resolved to give as good as she got!

Kyouya felt his mouth drop in his position at the other side of the room as Tamaki and Haruhi made their way onto the dance floor. He only briefly acknowledged that the crowd parted for a known dancer, and that the Hitachiin twins drifted over to the three in the corner, as they too noticed the situation. It wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't show such blatant experience! Haruhi and Tamaki knew what they were doing! That much was obvious to every single person in the club as they formed a circle around them, cheering them on.

"Sugoi! Haru-chan is good at this ne?" Honey in his sweet naivety grinned happily at Mori. It was Tamaki dancing with Haruhi, so she couldn't be in danger… Mori though looked shell shocked.

"Un…" Mori remained impassive as he looked around the club, noticing the new additions that had entered through the side door. Was now a good time to mention this to Kyouya and the others? It could wait; they'd find out soon enough anyway…

The five remaining members of the host club looked on in awe as the two danced their hearts out on the floor, exchanging only small talk as they whirled around. Tamaki obviously now recognised his feelings towards Haruhi, although with Haruhi's naivety it was uncertain if she realised too…

"Ah. This brings back memories…" The host club (minus Mori) jumped in shock as the voice of the superintendent spoke right next to them. "This is how I met Tamaki's mother…" Tamaki's grandmother stood next to her son pursing her lips in disapproval at this 'vulgar' behaviour completely unsuited to the heir of the family. Kyouya's father standing nearby, therefore it was not admiration at the skill of the two dancers, nor relief that they had _finally_ worked out their feelings that Kyouya was thinking at that present time. No, all Kyouya could think was, '_oh shit… We are so busted…_'

Mori though was thinking on vastly different lines… firstly that he was right not to mention the arrival of the parents and send his friend into a flat spin, but also that this wasn't a good moment to mention that someone had just lifted his wallet and mobile… He had no desire to be treated to Kyouya's 'Evil Shadow-Lord' routine. Besides, no-one ever expects the quiet one…


End file.
